


Your Tommy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Misunderstandings, Or Not????, POV Second Person, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, no beta we die like tommy LMFAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You have a best friend. His name is Tommy.You regret exiling your best friend.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	Your Tommy

Your name is Tubbo. You've been here for a long time.

You have a best friend. His name is Tommy.

You both went through a lot together. Fought a god over discs, became independent, held an election. The election went very wrong. A businessman with horns won. War and conflict happened, and then he had a heart attack. Your best friend was made president, and then the founder was made president, and then you were made president. Your country ended up as a hole in the ground. Blew up by the founder and his twin. The founder was murdered by his dad. But it's okay, you don't think much about anything that happens, you just go with it. It's easier dealing with change that way. You rebuild your country with the help of the founder's ghost and your citizens. You only feel a bit numb.

And suddenly there are big dark walls around your country, your people are trapped. Your best friend burnt down the king's home. Your best friend is lying to you. He's lying even though it's obvious he is and he won't stop no matter how much you beg him to tell you the truth. So you put him in a cage and try to salvage the situation. You put him in a cage and he kicks and shouts and lies some more, he's all teeth and all bite. You really don't know what to do. 

You get told that he needs to be punished or your country, your people, will face the consequences. You put him in probation, he only has to write some words every day and report to a man with fox ears and a tail. He complains and shouts and keeps lying, he keeps defending himself even if you both know it won't help, you're really starting to lose hope. 

First few days ruling your nation and everything is already going south. You're just a child and you haven't been sleeping well, you can't stop seeing explosions every time you close your eyes, sometimes it's from tnt and sometimes it's from fireworks. You shake your head and try to ignore the visions. You don't deal well with change and nothing's been the same for ages now, and if maybe you're a little numb and don't really feel present anymore it doesn't matter. You have to do good for your people.

You have a meeting. You tell the god that your best friend is being put under probation, he is getting punished and your people should be free. Your best friend complains even though you asked him to be behave for you. For you. For his best friend. Your best friend starts shouting, acting like he has a plan, and you feel hope. You trust him and you do what he says, he's your best friend after all. And then he pulls out the skin of a dead horse, the skin of the god's dead horse. And it doesn't seem like a good plan anymore. 

The god takes down a small portion of the walls while your friends taunt him, and then he snaps. He shouts and shouts and shouts and your ears are ringing and you were right about it not being a good plan. You were right and no one listened to you even though you're the president. No one ever listens to you. But you have to listen to the god now, you don't have time to think about this. You listen to the god and he tells you that your beat friend has to be exiled or he'll trap your people forever, he'll make sure they get killed if they try to escape. 

You shout, it's one of the only times you raise your voice. You shout at your best friend. You tell him he didn't listen, not even for you. He couldn't do one thing for you. He compares you to a man with horns who wore a suit. He compares you to the man who ordered your death. He tells you that the god has his discs. He has his discs and he tells you they're the only thing he cares about. Your best friend only cares about his discs. Your best friend doesn't care about you. You call him selfish, there are so many things you want to say but there are so many people around and you're feeling a bit number than usual, so you call him selfish. The new kid defends him, says Tommy lied for him, and you don't know what to think because Tommy couldn't do one thing for you. 

But surely Tommy cares about you, right? You're his best friend, he fought your killer when you were murdered. It's always been you and him, right? And then you realize what he meant each time he brought up him picking someone else to be president. Tommy doesn't think you're a good president, he thinks you aren't capable. And you know its true, you were thrown into being president of a nation turned to shreds, and you're only a child. Your cabinet doesn't listen to you and your best friend doesn't care about your people, even if he's the vice president. 

You don't deal well with change. If you dwell on thoughts about new things you stop being numb, and it becomes too much. So you take a deep breath and accept that you're alone, Tommy doesn't care about you anymore. You're really trying to not think about it. You can't break down in front of your people. So you move on. You try to move on. 

But even if he doesn't care about you. You don't want to exile him, he's your best friend and you care about him so much. Until now he was one of the most constant things in your life. But you don't want to make the god angry, you don't want war. You try to come up with a plan to fake his exile, but your cabinet doesn't listen. They don't want to make the god happy, they want to stand up to them. You just want peace, and you're so so tired. They want to recruit your killer, the person who blew up your nation. They plan a war and you smile and nod. You pretend everything is gonna be okay. 

So when the moment of choosing comes, you kick Tommy out of your country. He brings up the discs. You're exiling your best friend from your country and all he can think about are his discs. You shout that they don't matter, they never mattered. And you meant it, the discs shouldn't matter more than you do. You get compared to Schlatt again, and it's too much. Way too much. You're just a child. You had to go against your cabinet because they wouldn't listen to you. You're exiling your best friend because he'd rather chase after his discs anyways.

The next days are a blur. You pretend that everything's fine. You don't care that your best friend probably wants to kill you. You don't care that you won't see him again in a while. You don't care that your country thinks you're incompetent. The god congratulates you and you try to move on. A ghost comes around, he gives you a compass pointing to the thing you care the most about. You thank him and try to not let the tears fall. You carry on, always holding the compass. And if you're often looking over your shoulder and waiting for something to happen, someone to come, that's alright. You'll be okay.

You regret exiling your best friend.

You think of visiting him a lot. You really don't know what to do anymore. You miss him so much, while he probably despises you. Or maybe he's busy with his discs, you think. And then you hear he's hosting a beach party, and once again you're hopeful. You wait for an invite that never arrives. It only proves that he hates you now. You clutch your compass and let yourself cry, you let yourself break down, just once. And if it keeps happening again and again it doesn't matter. 

You try to kill the pig in a crown, it doesn't work out, it never works out. You put his dad under house arrest, everything's so confusing and nothing seems like the right thing to do. A member of your cabinet gets killed. You plan to kill a god. You finally realize he's been toying with you, he controls everybody. Surely he deserves to die. You feel hope, and you pray that it turns out okay. 

You're feeling so hopeful that you even plan to visit Tommy. It's been so long that even if he hates you, he might be glad to see you. Right? You go all the way to where he lives. You cross the portal feeling giddy. Happier than you've been in ages, you can't help but giggle just thinking about seeing him again. The shape of his name is already in your mouth, you're gonna shout his name and he'll see you and you'll both smile and you'll run up to him and you'll jump and you'll hug him and everything's been blown up. Everything got blown up, there's almost nothing left. It's raining and you don't understand what's going on. There are holes in the ground all over the place. You go to the house made out of logs. There's a tower. There's a tower so high you can't see the top, there isn't a way back down. It's so high it touches the clouds, and it goes higher and higher.

You feel like throwing up. You do throw up. You close your eyes. You don't even remember laying down on the ground. You close your eyes and you hope you never have to open them again. Hope never works out for you. 

Your best friend is dead. It's your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing please help me


End file.
